


Welcome Home.

by CherryBlossomTV



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomTV/pseuds/CherryBlossomTV
Summary: Dark's boyfriend Butterscotch is finally home after a long business trip. This makes Dark excited yet very very scared.





	Welcome Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I finally made a second smut and hopefully, it's a little better than the last one. I've been reading more Killing Stalking recently and it gave me inspiration to revisit my characters Butterscotch and Dark. I hope that you enjoy the characters and the story. I know it's a little short but I like my smut short and simple.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Love, Cherry xoxo

Dark wakes up to the sound of his alarm going off. He lets out a soft groan before turning his alarm off and slowly getting out of bed. He walks into slowly into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. The thought of Butter coming home today both excited him and scared him. Dark quickly washed up and started cleaning the house. 

Butter hated coming home to a messy house and no food. And, Dark knew if he didn’t have the house perfect he would have to pay. So he cleaned every surface and put away anything that looked out of place. He even cooked Butter’s favorite food Spaghetti. 

Moments later Dark got a text from Butter saying he’s outside the apartment building. Dark quickly sets up the table with their food and stands at the door waiting. His heart is pounding out his chest and he feels like he might pass out. This can go either two ways. Good or really really really bad.

Dark hears the key code buttons being pushed and then the door opening.

“Hi, honey I’m home.” Butter was with an exciting yet menacing tone.

“H-Hi baby welcome,” Dark says with a worried smile.

“I missed you.” Butter says when he puts down his bags behind the door. 

“I missed you too.” Dark goes in to kiss Butter.

While doing so Butter pulls Dark in quickly turning the kiss into a make-out session. Butter grips Darks blushing face pulling the small boy closer.

“God… I missed you so much.” Butter whispers under his breath after breaking the twos kiss. He roughly pushes Dark into the wall kissing his neck and whispering things like,”I missed touching you so much” under his heavy breathing. 

Before they can go any further Butter is interrupted by the weak push of Dark pushing him away.

“H-Honey I made lunch. W-Why don’t we eat and then have fun?” Dark Asks with a scared shaking tone of voice.

“Why would I do that when I can have dessert first.” Butter says while looking into the scared boy's eyes.

“I-I don’t want to right now. I-I just wanna have lunch with y-“ Dark is cut off by the hard slap of Butter.

“It’s always I don’t want to with you!” Butter says with an angered tone of voice. “I’m gone for a week and you don’t even want to have sex with me!” Butter throws Dark into the wall causing him to hurt his head from the impact. 

Dark let’s out a loud high pitch scream,”O-Ow!” Dark quickly starts to sob. “I-I just want to talk. All we do is have sex I-I just wanted to spend time with you. I-I’m sorry..”

“You’re always so fucking sorry all the time.” Butter was with an aggressive voice before trying loud again. “It’s always fucking sorry with you!” Butter grips Dark by the hair and slams him into the blue kitchen wall. 

Dark let’s out a loud cry covering his face and begging Butter to stop. 

“I’m sorry!” Dark screams out before getting kicked in the stomach causing him to almost vomit.

“Stop saying I’m fucking sorry!” Butter kicks him again. “Maybe if you treated me with respect and did what I said maybe you wouldn’t have to be sorry all the time!” Butter does a final blow to Darks stomach before walking off and leaving him to cry on the floor.

“Get up.” Butter says with a monotone voice.

Butter’s only response is the soft cries coming from his boyfriend.

“Get up!” Butter says before grabbing Darks' hair and dragging him into the twos bedroom.

He’s going to get what he wants if Dark likes it or not. 

Butter aggressively pushes Dark onto their bed and holds his wrists down with his hand. The small boy looks up at him with his big brown eyes still sobbing beneath him.

“B-Butter p-please stop,” Dark begs tears still in his eyes.

Butter ignores his begging and tries to pull down Dark’s pants and underwear. Dark kicks and screams trying to fight against his much larger boyfriend but fails to. Butter roughly pulls down his pants and underwear leaving his lower half exposed. 

Butter bites his bottom lip looking down at Dark’s 7incher whole unzipping his pants. 

“You’re so hot.” Butter says while spreading Darks' legs and positioning himself against Dark’s entrance. 

“I hate you! You’re just like your father!” Dark screams out. 

Butter aggressively forces himself inside of Dark going in deep making Dark scream in pain. Butter grits his teeth, “How many times have I told you not to say that!” Butter says before punching Dark making his head turn and his sobs get louder. 

Butter lets out a grunt thrusting himself deeper into Dark. Taking Butter in with lube is hard but when there isn’t any it hurts like hell. Butter pulls out and quickly thrusts back in letting out a moan. 

“Ah fuck~ Dark you feel amazing.” Butter moans out quickening the pace of his thrusts. Dark turns his head looking the opposite way of trying not to moan. He only lets out heavy breathing and a few mess ups letting out a soft moan.

“Oh, you like it? Want it harder?” Butter Asks before thrusting in and out of Dark harder and faster. 

“Ah~ Butter stop.” Dark moans out trying to look uninterested. “I don’t want i- AH!” Butter finally found Dark’s sweet spot. Butter grins looking down at Dark before roughly thrusting back into his spot making Dark moan loudly.

“I found it.” Butter says with a slight giggle before pulling out and letting go of Dark. Dark kicks Butter in the chest making him stumble back. 

“You little bitch.” Butter says gritting his teeth before he gets back on top of Dark and wraps his hands around Dark’s neck choking him. Dark kicks and struggles trying to fight against him. 

“B-But-ter s-stop.” Dark manages to get out his mouth between his gasps for air. He reaches his hands out clawing at Butter’s face while gasping for air. Butter doesn’t seem to care and just ignores his pleading for Butter to stop. This goes on until Dark’s brown eyes start to roll back and his struggling starts to weaken. Butter finally let's go noticing this and Dark quickly tries to crawl away coughing but gets pulled back by Butter pulling his hair.

“Please Butter stop it hurts!” 

“I know,” Butter says as he bends dark over about to go inside him once more. It’s much harder to position himself when Dark is struggling like that. Eventually, he manages to hold him up with both his hands and roughly thrust back into him. 

Dark quickly jerks his head up letting out a scream before quickly throwing his head back down sobbing.

“Jesus Dark you’re so stuck up and hard to deal with no wonder why your parents fucking beat.” Butter says while slowing pulling out of Dark getting ready to thrust back in. 

“J-Just stop,” Dark says with a shaking beat down tone of voice. It sounds like he lost all his will to fight back which he actually did. He just lies there limp in Butter’s hands.

“I’m sorry? I can’t hear you.” Butter says with a mocking tone before quickly thrusting back into Dark causing him to let out a muffled moan into the bed sheets. 

“I hate you.” A blushing Dark mutters under his breath into the sheets.

“I can’t hear you.” Butter repeats quickening his pace thrusting in and out of Dark quicker.

“I hate you!” Dark yells louder.

“Your body tells me otherwise.” Butter says with a slight grin before hitting Dark’s sweet spot. Dark let’s out a muffled moan trying to hide any enjoyment he could be getting from this situation, but it only grows harder as Butter keeps thrusting into him there. 

“Ah!~” Dark moans out gripping the bed sheets hard turning his knuckles white. While doing so he feels Butter lean down on top of his back and his breath hit his neck when he lets out a slight chuckle. 

“Let it all out.” Butter says to the small boy finally about to reach climax.

“S-Stop.” Dark moans out.

“No no no.” Butter chuckles. “Why would I want to ruin the fun.” Butter lets out a few final thrusts before the two finally reach their limit. They both let out a loud moan finally cumming. Butter pulls out of Dark letting his liquids drip out of him.

“Take a shower and meet me in the kitchen for lunch.” Butter says while putting back on his clothing that was thrown on the floor. 

Dark turns on his side bringing his knees up to his chest curling into a small ball. The pain is just too much for him to get up right now.

“D-Do you even love me?” He asks Butter while turned towards him.

“Hmm do I?” Butter simply responds.

Suddenly Dark is woken up by the soft shake of his boyfriend’s hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Dark wake up.” Butter says with his gritty morning voice. “Are you having another nightmare?” 

Dark groans wiping tears from his tired eyes, “Y-Yeah.”

“Was it about your parents again?” Butter asks.

“Butter do you love me?” Darks Asks looking up into Butters big blue eyes.

“Of course I do.” Butter says with a smile before kissing Dark’s cheek. Dark blushes while snuggling up in Butter’s arms.

“I love you too.”


End file.
